StrangerThings012
by B00kw0rm41if3
Summary: Many people know about the adventures of Eleven, but what if there was a Twelve?
1. TheEscapee

I woke up to sirens going off. All the lights were on, and I got up as quick as I could. As I stood up, a man barged into the room. He had brown hair that contrasted with his deep blue eyes. The man was wearing a blue uniform, and he had a pistol attached to his belt. His face was red from exertion, and he had bags under his eyes. "Thank god she's still here." The man thought. "What's wrong?" I asked. He flinched slightly, while he closed the door, but not before I heard what he was thinking. "Eleven has gone missing." "What!?" I screeched and the door flew backwards off its hinges. I heard crunch, like a cd being broken, and I knew it was the man's bones. I heard a scream, but I ignored it. I had to make sure Ellie was okay. I went to the room across from mine, and the door was ajar. "Ellie? El?" I asked, but the room was empty, and silence replied to my question. She really was gone. At that moment I heard footsteps from behind me, and in walked Papa. He looked at the broken metal door that led to my room. He looked fascinated. But his thoughts lingered on whether El or I had done it. His hair and attire looked rushed and thrown together. I heard more footsteps, and two men came to a halt behind Papa. "Where?" I asked pointing to Ellie's bed, not even giving the two men a side glance. "We don't know,...yet." He answered. My mind was going in circles, mostly repeating the same phrases over and over again. Where was she? Is she okay? Where did she go? Is she in trouble? Is she hurt? How did she get out? I barely heard the snap Papa made over the questions in my head. Although I did realize the two men were charging at me. I was scared. Were they going to hurt me? I already knew Papa wasn't that great of a man, but at least I knew he cared about me. I had no idea if these men did. I looked at both of them, and in turn they both flew backwards. They both hit the wall with a sickening crunch. The men fell limply to the ground, and you could see where their bodies had hit the wall. They were dead. Dead. I didn't want to think about it, so I focused solely on Papa. "What do you mean 'yet'?" I asked. He smiled knowingly, and replied "You're going to help us find your sister."


	2. TheWoods

I woke up to sirens going off. All the lights were on, and I got up as quick as I could. As I stood up, a man barged into the room. He had brown hair that contrasted with his deep blue eyes. The man was wearing a blue uniform, and he had a pistol attached to his belt. His face was red from exertion, and he had bags under his eyes. "Thank god she's still here." The man thought. "What's wrong?" I asked. He flinched slightly, while he closed the door, but not before I heard what he was thinking. "Eleven has gone missing." "What!?" I screeched and the door flew backwards off its hinges. I heard crunch, like a cd being broken, and I knew it was the man's bones. I heard a scream, but I ignored it. I had to make sure Ellie was okay. I went to the room across from mine, and the door was ajar. "Ellie? El?" I asked, but the room was empty, and silence replied to my question. She really was gone. At that moment I heard footsteps from behind me, and in walked Papa. He looked at the broken metal door that led to my room. He looked fascinated. But his thoughts lingered on whether El or I had done it. His hair and attire looked rushed and thrown together. I heard more footsteps, and two men came to a halt behind Papa. "Where?" I asked pointing to Ellie's bed, not even giving the two men a side glance. "We don't know,...yet." He answered. My mind was going in circles, mostly repeating the same phrases over and over again. Where was she? Is she okay? Where did she go? Is she in trouble? Is she hurt? How did she get out? I barely heard the snap Papa made over the questions in my head. Although I did realize the two men were charging at me. I was scared. Were they going to hurt me? I already knew Papa wasn't that great of a man, but at least I knew he cared about me. I had no idea if these men did. I looked at both of them, and in turn they both flew backwards. They both hit the wall with a sickening crunch. The men fell limply to the ground, and you could see where their bodies had hit the wall. They were dead. Dead. I didn't want to think about it, so I focused solely on Papa. "What do you mean 'yet'?" I asked. He smiled knowingly, and replied "You're going to help us find your sister."


	3. TheWoods (09-30 12:45:07)

Papa's hand held something up, and I brought it over to me without touching it. I sifted the cloth through my hands and laid back on Ellie's bed.

I didn't realize till then, but I had a bloody nose. It wasn't anything new, I had frequent nose bleeds, and Papa thinks it has something to do with my powers.

The sirens were still going off, but they were easy to ignore. I folded the cloth, and wrapped it over my eyes. Then the darkness came.

I focused. I always had to focus harder with Ellie, but this time was even more difficult. I walked through the darkness.

Ellie has always described it as a dark hole, but you can't see the walls. She always said that it was almost as if you were the source of light, and you only had enough of it for yourself and the person you're looking for. She also said that she would see herself reflected in the still-water at her feet, but I've never seen the water that she's talking about.

"Ellie?" I asked. "Ellie, you there?" Right then, the scenery changed. I was in the woods with El on my left. "El." I said, and she turned until she spotted me. Her eyes were wide. She was the only one who could see me, so if someone were watching, it'd look like she were talking to thin air. "T?" She asked. "Tori, they coming?" She asked. I nodded.

Her speech has never been that great. Neither of us were ever taught what words were or how to read. The only words we knew were the words that we heard being used around us, and since I could sometimes unconsciously read people's minds, I picked up a lot.

Her eyes got even larger, and she started sprinting like her life depended on it. I was attached to her mind though, so I floated next to her.

I knew that papa would be listening to my side of the conversation, but I really didn't want him to hear this.

I sent a thought out to El. Where only she would be able to hear it. It would be as if there were no Papa to listen in.

'Run' I thought to her. 'Run, run, and keep running. I'll keep them distracted. I'll send them on a goose chance. Just run.' I was about to cut off the link, when I remembered one last thing. 'Oh, and don't worry, I'll escape too. Soon, soon.' Ellie nodded to me as she ran, and I decided to cut off the link.

"She's not in the facility." I told Papa as I sat up. There were two other guards behind him now. I searched thier thoughts. They had been betting on where she had gone, so I picked up on it. "She went to the graveyard. She's looking for her mother."

Papa's eyes clouded over. He was thinking of the things he had done with El's mom, happy things. He nodded, and motioned over to the guards. "I guess we're going to the graveyard." One of the guards smiled, and the other frowned. I could see as the frowning one slipped a 20 to the smiler behind they're backs. Then, they all exited the room, and Papa closed the door, sealing me inside.


	4. The2ndEscape

I woke up to sirens going off. All the lights were on, and I got up as quick as I could. As I stood up, a man barged into the room. He had brown hair that contrasted with his deep blue eyes. The man was wearing a blue uniform, and he had a pistol attached to his belt. His face was red from exertion, and he had bags under his eyes. "Thank god she's still here." The man thought. "What's wrong?" I asked. He flinched slightly, while he closed the door, but not before I heard what he was thinking. "Eleven has gone missing." "What!?" I screeched and the door flew backwards off its hinges. I heard crunch, like a cd being broken, and I knew it was the man's bones. I heard a scream, but I ignored it. I had to make sure Ellie was okay. I went to the room across from mine, and the door was ajar. "Ellie? El?" I asked, but the room was empty, and silence replied to my question. She really was gone. At that moment I heard footsteps from behind me, and in walked Papa. He looked at the broken metal door that led to my room. He looked fascinated. But his thoughts lingered on whether El or I had done it. His hair and attire looked rushed and thrown together. I heard more footsteps, and two men came to a halt behind Papa. "Where?" I asked pointing to Ellie's bed, not even giving the two men a side glance. "We don't know,...yet." He answered. My mind was going in circles, mostly repeating the same phrases over and over again. Where was she? Is she okay? Where did she go? Is she in trouble? Is she hurt? How did she get out? I barely heard the snap Papa made over the questions in my head. Although I did realize the two men were charging at me. I was scared. Were they going to hurt me? I already knew Papa wasn't that great of a man, but at least I knew he cared about me. I had no idea if these men did. I looked at both of them, and in turn they both flew backwards. They both hit the wall with a sickening crunch. The men fell limply to the ground, and you could see where their bodies had hit the wall. They were dead. Dead. I didn't want to think about it, so I focused solely on Papa. "What do you mean 'yet'?" I asked. He smiled knowingly, and replied "You're going to help us find your sister."


	5. The2ndEscape (10-04 20:43:34)

Later that night, my sleep was interrupted by someone calling my name. "Twelve! Twelve! You need to wake up. We've made some progress on finding Eleven." I jerked upright, my mind already screaming warnings. "What do you know?" I asked.

It was the same guard who had won the bet earlier. He had curly-ish brown hair. His eyes were a deep brown, almost black. His features were aligned into a grin, but I couldn't form a smile back.

"Come, and see for yourself." He said. I got off of Ellie's bed, and walked ahead of the man in my paper dress. I always disliked it, but it would have to do. I ran down the hallways, my feet bare, and my mind sure of where I was headed.

I swung the door open; my hand never coming in contact with it. Papa was there. He was hovering over a phone. He was listening to someone, but I couldn't tell who, although it sounded feminine.

"Two of our guys our down. Injury has occurred along their backsides, and the walls are crumpled. Should we send out another search part for her?" Papa looked back at me. "I'll get back to you in 5 minutes." He turned fully to face me, a familiar black piece of fabric in his hand.

I brought it over, the same way I had earlier, sifting it through my fingers.

Unfortunately for me, El was spotted no where near the cemetery, so I'm going to receive a painful beating later.

I tied the cloth over my eyes. The darkness overwhelmed my senses, and I let it.

"Ellie?" I asked the darkness, and the scene shifted. I was in the woods. Ellie was beside me, panting. She noticed me, and asked in between breaths. "Where, they?" I linked my mind to hers, so the laboratory wasn't eavesdropping. 'They're at the scene, they found the two guys that were in the back. I'm leaving tonight."

I tore the blindfold off. "I can't find her." I told Papa. "I'm too far, and the building is interfering. I need to go outside." Papa looked questioningly at me and then the guards. He looked at the 3 guards/scientists in the room. "All of you, make sure she doesn't get away, and keep her safe." He told them. Now it was my turn to look questioningly at him. "Papa," I said "won't you be joining us?" He shook his head, and I had to stop myself from grinning. This was almost too easy.

I walked outside with the 3 'bodyguards' that Papa assigned to me. I walked ahead of them, all the way to the fence. "Surely that's far enough."said one of the 'bodyguards' I nodded, and theatrically placed the blindfold over my eyes.

"3...2...1."I said, and I sent out a wave of telekinesis, making all of them go sprawling. I ripped the blindfold off, and made a tree branch hover towards me, lifting me off my feet, and over the fence.

As soon as my feet hit solid ground, I made a run for it. I could hear doors opening and slamming, gunshots firing, and shouts of confusion, but I didn't care. I was finally free.


	6. Will

I was gasping for air within minutes in the sprinkling forest.

They never allowed us to run in the facility, so we didn't stay active. The scientists didn't even bother to tell us what a push up is, but a few sympathetic ones thought about it.

I quickly ran to a tree, and I could still here things behind me. I abruptly blinked the rain drops out of my eyes. It sounded like there were cars close by, so I ran in the opposite direction.

I wanted to scream for help. I wanted El to be with me, but if I did scream, I'd be in serious trouble.

I kept running, even though my sides were aching, and my ankles were twitching because of the abrupt activeness.

Come on, I thought, there's got to be some place I can rest.

I looked around, and I remembered that I could hide in the trees. I looked up, but even I could tell that these branches weren't sturdy enough.

I ended up stopping a few minutes later. My breaths were coming in sharp pants, and I could feel adrenaline running through my body like a drug. The aches slowly started to fade, but I knew once the rush was over, I'd feel like I'd been run over.

I heard a crunch. My neck turned so fast that I was in danger of whiplash. Someone was there. I saw a flash of light, and I crouched low, holding my breath. I could feel every raindrop and breeze hitting me like little pinpricks because of this new stage of alertness.

The woods opened up ahead, I could see the road, but in between me and the road was a barricade-type bar. It had two stands on either side of it, being connected with a red and white striped tape or bar. There were kids on the other side. They looked tired, and curious.

One of them went under the tape, and turned saying something to the others. Another one followed the first, and the third one shouted "Wait up!" As he followed.

I ran farther into the woods.

My clothes are becoming more and more soaked by the second. Then all of a sudden, my body freezes. Everything goes black. I'm not asleep. There's something calling me. Something with a force strong enough to pull me away from reality for a few seconds.

There's a kid. He's skinny, and he looks scared-no, he looks terrified. As if something is coming for him. Then I see it. Just behind him. A humanoid... monster. It has no face, and it has a mouth that must have thousands of teeth. It opens like a tulip would blossom in the spring, but much more gruesome.

The boy grabs at a phone. He dials a number, and I can see the tears rolling down his cheeks. The creature gets closer, the boy doesn't notice, but he knows he running out of time.

I hear a lady's voice coming through the phone. "Hello? Hello? Who is this?" She lists a few names, but the creature is already there, standing over the boy. "Who is this?" She repeats more frightened then curios. "Will?" I practically hear her scream through the line.

The creature grabs the boy by the waist, slinging him backward. The boy shouts "MOM!" Then he hits the ground. I hear the woman, screaming "Who is this?! What have you done to my boy?! Give me back my so-" The line goes dead as the creature crushes the phone. The boy runs.

I'm back in the woods. It's pouring now. I have to blink every few seconds just to see. The three kids, they're close. I can hear them. They're arguing on whether they should go back home or not.

I see their flashlights swinging wildly around on nearby trees. I hide behind one of them before they can spot me, but I step on a branch. My breaths are labored, but I hear it when one of them say. "Shut up. Dustin, shut up! Do you guys hear that?" The flashlights swing in my direction.

"Will?" One of them ask "Will is that you?"

Will. That's what the boy's name was. The one with the phone. That's what his mother was calling him. Has he gone missing?

I shuffle to be as invisible as possible, but I could hear them moving towards me. I had to do something.

I sent out a blast of telekinesis that sent the boys flailing in the air. They landed face forward, and when they got back up, someone was there. A girl. El.


	7. TheBlackHairedBoy

What is she doing? She's risking everything. How'd she even get over here so fast. Where had she been hiding?

They all stood there staring at each other. I held my breath trying to make as little noise as possible.

The guys looked around, as if expecting someone else to jump out of the bushes.

"What's your name?" Said one of them. He had black hair and a boyish face.

I couldn't see El's reaction, but she said nothing.

"Let's get you out of the rain." Said the black-haired boy. He walked over to her, and she backed away. I could imagine that Ellie's looked terrified because the boy then said "We won't hurt you. We're just trying to help."

She reluctantly walked towards them. We aren't that far from the road, but it was still a few hundred feet. The four of them started walking. I wanted to follow, but I couldn't risk getting caught.

One of them shouted something over the rain, but I couldn't hear any words. I figured I could probably come out of my hiding place now.

I crept as quietly as I could. I linked my mind to Ellie's.

'El?' I asked. I could see her near the road. She looked over at me, or where only she can see me.

'Are you okay?' She thought. I nodded, and said 'They can't see me. Keep your eyes focused on them, so they won't suspect anything. ' she nodded, and looked towards the black haired boy.

"Who are you?" She asked, he had been facing his bike, setting it upright, now he looked at her. He outstretched his free hand and said. "I'm Mike."

She looked at his hand confused. 'You're supposed to shake his hand.' I said. She quickly glanced in my direction, and turned back to Mike. She looked at his hand and put hers in his, and they shook.

"Come on, you can ride on the back of my bike." Said Mike. The other boys rolled their eyes at the two of them.

Ellie sat on the seat, and Mike sat in front of her. "Hold on" he said, and she grabbed onto his shoulders.

Ellie looked up into the rain. She looked at Mike, he had his hair in his eyes. He shook his head, and they pedaled to somewhere.

'Don't worry Ellie, won't leave you, just if you need me call me. I'm gonna check this place out.' She nodded mutely. I broke the link, and looked at the raining forest in front of me.

I started walking towards the road. I walked in the middle, using the yellow line as guidance. The boys were long gone. I decided to just stay on the road, maybe if I stay on the road, I'll find a place to sleep by morning. I looked up, and the rain drops dripped down my face.

I was thinking. The boys. They were wearing clothes-different from Papas, but very different from mine. I looked down at my paper dress, and frowned. Ellie even had different clothes. She had been wearing a yellow dress.

I kept walking, finding comfort in the rhythmic thump thump of my steps. Maybe the rain will stop soon, and I'll be able to rest.

I heard something. It sounded like chirping. I sat up and saw clouds. That what the scientists called it.

I looked at the log I had found late last night. It made a decent pillow. My dress was still damp, and I didn't think it would dry any time soon. Time to go find another one.

I walked in the middle of the road, until I got to a place. It had buildings. There were...cars. That's what they're called.

I hid behind one of the buildings. Anyone coming from the road would see me, but not anyone in the stores. I looked around at them. There was one with a glass wall, there had never been those back...there, except the reflective ones where you could perfectly see your own reflection. Papa said it was called a mirror. I looked at the glass, and it had plastic people behind it. People without faces, but there were clothes.

I looked around, making sure no one was around. There were only a few cars, it didn't seem like any more were on the road. I decided it was worth the risk.

I focused on the glass. It shook. I closed my eyes, and imagined in my mind the wall shattering. Prices of glass falling everywhere. And the clothes shifting off the plastic being, and quickly coming towards me. I opened my eyes, and they were in front of me. I looked at the glass wall, or where it had been. Now it was in pieces along the road and the floor of where the plastic people stood.

I looked at the cloth at my feet, the shirt was black, and had long sleeves. The pants were light blue, and the tag said denim. The shoes were boot looking. They looked like the boots the guard wore. Brown, and darker brown for the bottom. There were socks, folded inside the shoes. I quickly changed. I had to roll up the pants a few times, and the shoes were slightly to big, but I could still run in them, if need be.

I heard something. A quiet hum. I looked towards the road, and saw a car... moving. I ran to the back of the building, which wasn't visible by the road.

The hum got louder, and I heard it stop. The hum ceased, and I started running back to the road, which would lead me to the woods.


End file.
